People Don't Party With Kidnappers, Rach
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Determined to get revenge for their sectionals defeat. The Warblers, captained by the new leader Hunter, devise a way to ensure that ND forfeit the next competition by stealing their star singer and leader. But when their plan is a success, do they really what they have let themselves in for?
1. The Heist

**Just a quick two maybe three parter...Actually i think it may well be a three shot. Just something that came to me the other day and wouldn't leave until i had at least wrote the first part, of course I ended up writing a lot more and so thought i would make a start on putting it up.**

**It is going to be a little out of cannon as you will know by reading, but i do think that is what makes it better, anyhoo here it is, i hope everyone enjoys.**

**I don't own this show...Or any of it's characters, **

**Not really sure what to say, but. It's sad about Cory. I actually didn't believe it until i read it on the news, poor Lea to. **

* * *

Blinking at the harsh glare of the light aimed in her direction. Rachel looked around as the bag that had covered her head was taken off and she could finally see after what seemed like for ages. She was in a room that much was certain, but apart from the single light she could see not much else.

'Great' she thought to herself letting her head drop to her chest. As she tried to move her arms which were tied to the chair she was sat in. 'I've been kidnapped.'

She lifted her head again and tried in vain to see beyond her little area, 'Granted it's a few years to early, but it's always nice for people to recognize my talent enough to permit a life threatening situation already' she smiled to herself. This would go great when it came to writing her memoirs.

Suddenly movement had her looking up and peering, she squinted her eyes as the shadows around her scuffled about.

"Hello" Nothing as she gazed around the darkness surrounding her, "Hello?" Still nothing but this time the movement started again sounds from in front of her could be heard this time as whoever was in the room with her, was moving closer. She took in deep even breaths as by now they were more solid and appeared to be carrying something.

"Who are you," She didn't get a response as they placed what she could now see to be camcorder in front of her and switched it on.

'Oh god, this is where they make me say a speech before they kill me.' looking at the recorder in front of her as they shuffled around, she looked down at her clothes and was cursing herself for not at least looking presentable. She may have been in a possible life and death situation but she could have looked half decent. Frowning she slouched in her chair before realizing something, they did this.

She lifted her head and glared at her unknown assailants. They did this, they were the reason she looked all creased. If it wasn't for them shoving the bag over her head and man handling her into a car or something then she would have been smartly dressed…..Savages.

"You made me look frumpy" They stopped moving and she could tell they were staring at her, pleased at finally being acknowledged. She sat back in her chair and carried on.

"I take it you want me to make some sort of video message am i right? And grinning when they gave each other little looks and hesitated before one spoke very carefully.

"That's right"

"Well you could have least made me look nice." Now they didn't know what to do. All they had to do was get her before she made it back to her car and now here they were being called out on….Making her look a mess?

"Err" She looked at the one who made the noise despite not being able to see.

"Well…What do you have to say for yourselves?" Waiting for their answer it was silent in the room. This was way more confusing than what they thought they would get. They knew that she was a little eccentric but they didn't expect a reprimand for her clothes being mushed. Didn't she know this was a kidnapping?

"…..Sorry?" She pursed her lips and settled back in her chair only to sit up sharply again as she squinted her eyes, it was still too dark for her to see but from what she could, she saw the outline of one of her kidnappers. She had seen the way they held their posture and was sure she had seen it before. Also the voice sounded familiar to, but from where?

Going over it in her head she was quiet for a while before it came to her and she glared at them.

"….It's you Wes, isn't it?" She smirked at the sudden stillness of the room as they froze. They looked at each other in panic as she glanced at them before a few expressive moving of hands could be seen and a few seconds later she closed her eyes as the lights above where switched on and on opening them again she could now see exactly who it was.

She was not happy at the sight of a meekly looking Wes. Followed by Nick and Jeff. They stood in a line and shuffled their feet not daring to look at her.

"Boys" One by one they all lifted their heads to see her none amused expression and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi Rach"

"Hey has anyone seen Rachel?" Kurt asked as they all arrived for their booty camp session. They looked around as normally she would be the first one here along with Shelby, but there was sign of neither but was soon rectified when Shelby came through the doors. She smiled at the club before heading over to the piano where she put her bag down as Kurt followed her.

"Ms Corcoran?" Shelby looked up to see the effeminate boy next to him and smiled.

"Kurt please it's Shelby. How many times do I have to tell you." He smiled in apology before speaking.

"Where's Rachel"

"Oh she not here yet" She asked looking around for the mini version of herself but couldn't see her as Kurt shook his head,

"Nope normally she is the first here…Besides you of course." She chuckled before shifting a few sheets of paper from the top of the piano.

"She was making a coffee stop as she knew what Santana was like without her Mocha."

"Best be right Bitches" The Latina grumbled as she stalked into the room. She did not look happy, and was wearing her 'I will kill you if you disturb me' sunglasses which signaled a party the night before

"Santana language" The younger girl flung herself into a seat and looked around.

"Where's midget? I needs my Mocha….If she's holding out…."

She was cut off when Shelby stood up and moved to stand next to them.

"She's gone out to get the coffee so no she's not holding out Santana" The Latina smiled a little before slinking further down into her seat and crossed her arms. As Shelby clapped her hands.

"Right. Well since she's not here yet she can catch up when she does. So first off I want to start with."

"So let me get this straight" Rachel said as she looked at them, they were sat in chairs next to her, after being verbally insulted with the threat of physical pain. They relented and let her go only receiving minor punches to the arms and chest.

"You guys have a new captain called Hunter" They nodded,

"And he does background runs on all competition in the area?" Another nod.

"And he what"

"He finds you a threat to the Warblers chances this year" Wes said looking at her, "He knows about what Seb did last year and how it still didn't bother you. That you beat us despite the picture and so wanted to make sure that this year he made it so that nothing stood in our way." She listened and nodded slowly seeing where this was going.

"And this is why I'm here" They all nodded." She glanced at the camcorder. "So what's that for."

"Well he wanted to make it so it looked like you were really scared." He admitted sheepishly, "That you were a lost and scared member of new directions who just happens to be their best and only chance of winning."

"So he wants me to do a video and send it to them and then get them to drop out in exchange for me?" They nodded. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Like it's not been overdone before but I can appreciate the flair in dramatics.

"Why thank you" Another voice cut in as they looked around to see a new person arriving as he shut the door, he smirked at them all sitting by her and sauntered down the steps to them.

"So this is the famous Rachel Corcoran" He grinned coming to a stop in front of her she eyed the newcomer and his over cocky grin before looking at his directly.

"So this must be the…..Yeah I don't know who you are." She replied as his smirk faltered slightly, the others grinned a little at his put out expression but soon hid it.

"No matter, I'm Hunter Clarington" He said. She smiled at him and raised her brow.

"Ahh….So your doctor Evil then" She asked as more snorts behind them got louder. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as she lent in her chair a little and whispered conspiringly

"I know all about you little….Fussy princess….What's the name….Sparkles." She smiled at his wide-eyed expression before he rounded on the others.

"You told her about Mr Sparkles" They shook their heads at him but failed in hiding the grins as she laughed from her chair. He growled and looked around before taking a deep breath and putting his arrogant smile back on.

"Well that doesn't matter either, because it's not like you're getting out of here, not without forfeiting Regional's" He told her as she sat back again.

"Oh"

"Hmm"

"And just pray tell. How is that going to come about?" He smirked again. "Easy, you" And he pointed to the camcorder. "Are going to deliver a tearful message to your nude rejections and we send it to Blaine who will no doubt show them all. And in a bid to get their star singer back they will do anything, even giving up their place against us come July."

She didn't speak only looked at him as she gazed over his stance once more. She had to admit he was a lot more straight to the point then Meer Kat ever was, that little blonde chipmunk was all about mindfucking with people and that was what pissed her off about him but not this one. This one had one goal in mind and that was to get any advantage over the opposition. If he wasn't so dam arrogant, and all-knowing about it she just may have liked him.

"…Not going to happen." She replied staring at him the others looked on as he lowered his gaze back to her and cocked his head a little.

"Sorry"

"Like I said. It won't happen."

"What makes you so sure? You are their star performer after all they will be willing to do anything to get you back." She shrugged at that and scowled at the itch on her arm that she had been dying to scratch for a while now.

"Because" And resisting the urge to bend her head and use her teeth she looked up and carried on.

"We have worked for this for too long. And no newbie with an ego too big for his" She glanced at his pants and frowned a little. "…..Freakishly small trousers, is going to take it away from us. Besides have you met my Mom. She's a National champion…She would murder you before you even have a chance to open that weirdly large mouth of yours and sing a note." The other stood in silence as she told him outright and insulted him in the same sentence. They knew she could be bitch and seeing it up close made them smile. It was what they liked about her.

Hunter didn't reply as he lifted his hand to his mouth and ran a finger over his lip. She smirked at his reaction before he sneered and turned around.

"That's what you think." He moved over to the others as they stood straighter on seeing him get closer.

"Just get her to do the message." Before he stormed out of the room leaving them alone before they burst into laughter,

"That was awesome Rach" Nick said as the got closer. She smiled at him

"Yeah no one here has had the balls to say anything to him yet. Not after he got rid of Seb as leader." She shrugged. "Just told it like it was, not my fault he knew it just as much as we all did I just said it out loud" She sighed when Wes undid her ropes and she immediately scratched her arm and sighed in relief.

"Oh sweet Barbra that feels good." They watched her and snorted before Jeff called her.

"Rach" She looked up stilling her movement as he gave her a small smile and tilted his head to the camera.

"I know it's pointless now…But could you, if this fails he will be a prick to be around." She nodded in sympathy as they set about getting it ready. Nick pressed the button and waved to her telling her that it was about to switch on.

"Can you do crying." She looked at Wes who was the stupid one to ask and replied flatly.

"I'm amazing Wes. Of course I can." Chuckling they stepped back so they didn't get caught as she sat up straight and placed her arms just out of sight so that it looked like they were still tied as she faced the camera.

"One, two three….Four and spin and STOP!" Simultaneous groans rang out as Shelby stopped them once again for the seventh time that morning. Santana growled at threw herself back into her seat growling.

"Where the hell is the midget with my Mocha! Bitch is late….Gonna kill her shrimp—"

"Santana for the last time language!" Shelby cut in startling her, "There will be no killing, and do not call my daughter a bitch." The Latina had the grace to look sorry as Shelby smirked.

"She's not at that level yet." Before going back to the CD player as Puck Muttered to Mike.

"That's what she thinks." The other football player snorted and nodded his head. Thinking back to the great fire truck incident of Junior year…To the day they were on no one save for them and the boy in question still had no idea it was Rachel who had set Finn's truck alight. And rolled it off the Lima junk cliff. They had assumed it was the hockey players who he had gotten into a fight with the same week.

No one actually knew why she was pissed with him but in the end, he had to get a new truck. Paid for by himself….He complained the entire year.

"Shouldn't she be back by now anyway?" This time it was Tina who spoke as she looked to the door. At this they all looked up, it had been well over an hour and a half, for someone as studious as the mini Corcoran. She should have been there within the first fifteen minutes mouthing off about the queue at the shop. But she hadn't come back.

"Where do you think she is?" Finn asked as they shrugged. Shelby who had heard them was now starting to wonder herself. It didn't take her daughter this long to run an errand. Had something happened? What if she was hurt?

She closed her eyes, calm down Shelby she was sure there was a good reason as to why the younger girl hadn't shown up yet. As she sat there thinking a thought hit her and she stopped going over the worst case scenarios and scowled.

If she had gone home and fallen back asleep again.

Standing she made her way over to her bag. If she had indeed bailed on this mandatory booty session then she would be in serious hell. Fishing out her phone she scrolled through until she came to Rachel's number and rang it as she waited for her to answer. A few seconds later and the loud singing of Defying Gravity blared out around the room. Shelby turned to find the source only to find a sheepish looking Puck pulling out the shiny IPhone from his pocket.

"What the hell—Why do you have Rachel's phone?" She asked disconnecting her dial as she moved closer to him the tall boy saw their looks and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What…Is it so wrong to have my girlfriend's phone….I could have been carrying it for her." At that Santana snorted,

"Yeah right Puckerman. Like you would be caught dead with something so glittery that it looks like a customized fairies phone. What's the real reason."

He glared at her and on seeing the way Shelby was staring at him balked a little before muttering,

"…She has angry bird's space edition ok….I like to play when I'm bored." He admitted as she sighed and held out her hand for the phone as he passed it over.

"Well it's clear that since we can't get in touch with her I can only guess that's she's at home."

"Why at home" This time it was Brittany who asked as the older woman made her way back to the piano.

"Because…My little darling sometimes skips and takes naps when it suits her." At the revelation Santana and Quinn shot up and spoke in sync

"So when I wanted to go shopping and she said she had to go dentist."

"Bitch said she couldn't help me babysit." Shelby lifted her head and glared.

"SANTANA! For god sake's what have I said about the language" The younger girl shrugged it off still angry at her friend's secret sleeping sessions when she needed her they were busy talking that none saw Blaine pull the phone out of his pocket as a message from his Warbler friend, Jeff text him.

He frowned when he saw it was a video message and a long one. Flicking it open he bent his head so he could see the video as his eyes widened when he did. Kurt saw his expression and leaned over.

"What it is sweetie?" Blaine didn't answer just stood as he made his way over to Shelby. He tapped her on the shoulder as she turned to face him.

"Yes Blaine?" He held out his phone as she glanced at it than him before taking it.

"I don't think she's sleeping.

"That was perfect" Nick exclaimed as Jeff uploaded the video and sent it to Blaine who would no doubt rally the other new directioners once he saw it. Rachel bowed her head as they clapped lightly at her performance.

"It was a live preview of just a fraction of my outstanding abilities boys. Be awed." She giggled as they bowed.

The laughing stopped when the door opened and Hunter walked back in she watched as he made his way over to the table were Jeff sent the video.

"Did she do it?" They nodded as he smiled, "Good." She rolled her eyes as he turned to her and gloated.

"Now all we have to do is wait and just as I know how pathetically noble your band of merry losers are. They will come gallivanting in here to save you. And then we will have our victory" He smirked at her.

"The only thing missing from that speech was Mr Sparkles" She smiled happily back in reply. The corner of his mouth twitched as he turned back to the other three who were stifling their laughs.

"Just keep her down here until they come" He snarled as he made his way back over to the door. He turned as he opened it and Rachel was curious to hear now the loud noise of music blaring and the sounds of squealing before he spoke again.

"Come up when you're finished and shut the door leaving them once again there was silence in the room as they got round to tidying up and was only broken when Rachel spoke up.

"So….There's a party?"

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed, like i said there is three parts to this so if people want to read more then let me know...Was it good, bad...All that jazz and so forth.**

**:D**


	2. There's No Party Like A Dalton Party

Here it is, the new chapter.

sorry it took so long to put up, i had literally no time but it;s here now, so yay...

Anyhoo thank you to all that reviewed and this is for you, hope you like.

I don't own glee

* * *

"This is a joke" Finn muttered as they all watched the video of Rachel as she spoke to the camera. After seeing the video Shelby was all for phoning the police thinking that her baby had been kidnapped. Only the rest of them seeing her sudden expression and demanded to know what the problem was stopped her as Kurt and Blaine hooked his phone up to his laptop that he had with him for study at Kurt's.

The video when it came up was of the smaller girl in the chair as she had tears on her face and they all watched dumbstruck as she explained just what had happened, and where they could find her.

"Fuck this, let's go." Puck said upset at seeing his girlfriend like that but was stopped by Shelby. She too was upset by the appearance of her daughter but something told her there was more to it as the video went on, Santana and Quinn sat in silence as they watched their friend being held to ransom as the Latina got angry. Here she was complaining about her coffee and her friend has been snatched whilst she did.

"I'm with Puck let's go and kick the fucker's who took her." This time the older woman didn't reprimand her for her language as Blaine was the once who stopped them.

"Wait I think I know who did this," At hearing that they all turned to look at the ex-Warbler who was now aware of the attention he got and looked nervous before speaking.

"A few of my friends from Dalton told me about this new student they have. Hunter, his name is. And apparently he is….Sorry" He looked at Shelby before carrying on. "A bastard. He's taken over Sebastian's place as leader of the Warblers."

"That little Meerkat had his arse handed to him" Santana said as he nodded, she remembered the sing off they had followed by a surprise slushy on his part and was glad the little son of a bitch got his as he spoke again.

"Yeah but he's worse than what Seb was. He's more focused on the competition. He does background checks on the nearest competitors and who's the biggest threat and all that….He also doesn't mess around like Seb did. He just goes straight for whoever it is he's after." The others looked at each other before back to him as Quinn spoke.

"So you think this guy has Rachel" Blaine shrugged, "It's a good chance. He would do anything to get a leg up, and with pretty much our leader out of the picture. It would ruin our chances."

They all agreed at his reasoning. Finn was about to argue that he was a leader to but stopped. They all knew and he did to, that Rachel was the more up fronted leader to their group and so kept silent.

Shelby had to admit she was a little impressed by his dedication to his team. If he hadn't of possibly kidnapped her daughter in a bid to get one over on them of course.

"So what do we do," Tina asked as very slowly one by one they all looked to the two trouble causer's in the middle as Puck and Santana. On seeing their attentions on them. Responded,

"…Why is it always us?"

"Because out of all of us. You guys make the best plans." Mike said as they smiled at his compliment. But before they could make a plan Shelby stopped them and took charge.

"No plans…No trouble or retaliation….We go to….Dalton was it? She asked looking at Blaine who nodded.

"Ok we go to Dalton and find out if she's there….Got it" She looked around and on seeing their reluctant faces repeated the last two words.

"Got it" They nodded unhappily as she moved to get her bag with the others following suit as they got in their cars or shared as they made the long drive to the boarding school.

"Thirteen seconds. New record," Rachel yelled as she held the hose away from the unknown Warblers mouth as his mates cheered him on after hearing about the party they were throwing she had pestered and bugged and eventually flirted her way into letting her go with them upstairs she trailed them happily as the music got louder.

"Now just remember you're meant to be lying low" Jeff said as they got closer to the lounge room the smaller girl nodded, as she glanced around the halls passing people running past. She looked on as a half-naked girl went streaking past her spraying silly string but carried on until they reached the main room where the party was held. She smiled widely at the amount of people there was crowding the room before her eyes trailed over and landed on the vast amount of alcohol in the corner.

"Again keep out of sight and just…Behave. Ok" She nodded and waved them away as they looked at each other before moving to find the others, if they could keep Hunter occupied then maybe it would just work.

That was forty minutes ago and unfortunately for them it was far too late as the sudden realization dawned on them that sticking Rachel in a room with alcohol was like feeding Gizmo after midnight. They could only watch as their horrible creation raced around on their fellow Warbler, Danny's back as she took part in a donkey race through the halls. With wide eyes they feared what would happen if Hunter saw.

"Shit we are in so much trouble" Nick nodded and swallowed, "Do you think he knows?" As they watched the small girl hold out the small shot for the boy to drink and giggling when he spilt some.

"Oh he knows" They spun around to come face to face with an unimpressed Hunter. He had his arms crossed and was not looking at them but rather, the increasingly drunk girl who was using his tie as a bridle. The three loomed uneasy as they faced him.

"Look man we didn't think it would be this bad," They nodded as he stared at them

"She said it was just one and she wouldn't be in your way…" He trailed off at the look he got. Hunter chuckled and looked back to the girl who had clearly used her charms to get out of the small basement like room. He had to hand it to her, she was good.

"…Your mad right?" Wes asked timidly as the Warbler leader looked back at them as a shot of blue silly string went over their heads. He pondered for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

"No" It took them a few seconds but they looked up at his word and looked at him with slight confusion. "What?"

The other boy laughed and moved closer before encouraging them to turn around as they saw their supposed captive now partake in some full frontal body shots. With wide eyes they watched as she crawled up the body of Jason's girlfriend before licking the salt from her chest and taking the shot from her mouth.

"I think this was actually a good idea." He said making them look at him

"Think about the potential blackmail we have here." He said with a sly grin as they focused back on the drunk girl.

"Little miss 'I've never done anything wrong in my life….Little miss everyone loves me' If we have this to hold over her then she will have to do as we say." The rest of them took in his words as they thought it over.

"Do you think it will work?" Nick asked a few seconds later, Hunter nodded.

"Like she said herself. Her Mother is a national champion…Can you imagine the shame she would have if she saw what her oh so precious daughter was really like?" He eyed them evilly before chuckling and patting them on the back.

Show her an even better time. The more drunk she gets the better picture's we have" And turned leaving them alone.

As they looked the other way another boy made his was over to the visiting guest. As he eyed her with a smirk before stepping close behind her.

"My, my what do we have here?" He muttered as she turned and smiled widely as Sebastian smirked down at her.

"My Meerkat!" She cried happily and threw her arms around him making him stumble slightly and spill his drink but caught his balance and chuckled.

"Yes that's right….Wait. Meerkat?" He pulled back to see her slightly fuzzy look as she reached behind him and snagged a cherry looking drink from the table and looked back up at him,

"Yes, my little Timone you." And pinched his cheek tightly. He squirmed in her grip before pulling away and giving her his fake smile as she sipped her new drink not looking at him fully as the music changed and he grinned.

"Dance with me" He pulled on her hand as she turned to face him. "Hmm" He chuckled and took her drink ignoring her protest and held it higher.

"Seeeeb" She whined and pouted making him laugh as he shook his head before taking a few steps back.

"Come dance with me and you can have it back" He held it out shaking it teasingly in front of her and smiled as she followed him.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Mercedes's asked as they arrived outside the large and very prestigious looking boarding school. Blaine nodded his head slowly as he took in the front and how it had silly string plastered on the sign. It was clear something was going on and so with a very cautious look around. Shelby motioned for them to follow her or more Blaine as he directed them to the front.

"Christ she's worse than before" Nick muttered looking on at a now dancing Rachel who was pressed up against Sebastian who had somehow on stepping foot on the make shift dance floor, had become shirtless, and was moving along to the music with the smaller girl who had been given her drink back and some more as it became clear that the cherry was her favorite. They watched with very careful eyes as they were pulled up onto the large tables by Jason who had reunited with his girlfriend and some of the others.

"This is insane" Muttered Blaine as he looked around for the receptionist but was greeted by no one. Looking around they could tell that it was a party as the thumping of the music could be felt which made Puck excited and a lot better for being dragged over here. Shelby scoffed at the lack of authority around and so decided to go and look for this Hunter.

"This Hunter kid, where is his room" She asked as Blaine looked at her and shrugged. And bit lip, before speaking again.

"I could go and find one of the others and see if they know." He said as she nodded and looked around again before sighing, she looked at the others who were listening for the sound of which way the music was coming from and knew what they were up to.

"No" She warned them and raised her hand, "You all stay here and me and Blaine will find this…..Hunter" Santana pouted but stayed silent at the look she got before Shelby along With the ex-Warbler went down the hall. As soon as they rounded the corner she shot up from her seat and with grin, pulled Quinn and Brittany up with her.

"Come on" The others watched as Puck followed suit and started making their way down the other end.

"Wait where you going" Rolling their eyes they turned to face Finn who had asked, he really had gone soft during the years, before the Latina scoffed.

"Hello…Party"

"Yeah but Ms Corcoran said—" He was cut off by the groans of all four

"Dude man up," Puck called back as he looked at the second Asian.

"Yo Mike you in?" The other footballer looked at his friend then at his girlfriend before shrugging and pulling her up to join them the remaining group looked at the others who had started walking before quickly getting up and following leaving Finn sitting and staring, until he finally stood and ran to catch them.

Shelby was disgusted. So far after walking only two corridors, she had been passed by at least six people. Three of whom where half-naked, just what the hell was going on here? More silly string was being flung about and so she had to duck as the laughter and noise was getting louder with every step they took. None of the partiers seemed to notice the newcomers or the very much older woman instead, ignoring them as they went past.

"It must be the end of exams" Blaine muttered looking around. Shelby nodded she had seen the celebrations at Carmel when exam's had finished but never on something like this, or at least at the school itself. Must be something about having no parents about that made them wilder, she was just thankful Rachel wasn't like that.

On the other side the rest of the group had also been making their way to where the source of the music was getting louder as they too passed people running about half nude. Puck leered at the girls who went by only to be hit by Santana. Stepping over empty bottles and plastic cups Kurt sneered a little at the mess and hugged Mercedes's a little closer.

"I always thought boarding school were for boring snobby kids" Puck said looking around the posh looking halls which were now trashed. As Kurt spoke up.

"That are…But they also know how to party" They looked at him and he shrugged.

"Blaine told me he said that they only get to have a few days off in the year apart from holidays and so when they go out they go all out."

The others were impressed, and now had new appreciation for rich kids as they carried on moving down the hall.

"Here" Rachel turned a little sloppily to see Sebastian. He had vanished a few seconds ago but apparently she hadn't noticed as she looked at the person who she thought was her Meerkat only to find it was another blonde boy then back to the real Seb, and shrugged before taking the new drink he had gone to get them he moved back into his spot behind her and held her hips as they swayed to the music.

"When do you think the others will come for her?" Jeff mused from his seat. They had decided to get drinks and was now sat at the long bench that had been dragged in from outside. The rest shrugged.

"With the state she's in I hope not for a very long time." Was agreed and sipped his drink.

"Let's just hope our boy Blaine hasn't looked at his phone yet." Just as a squeal from their left had them looking to see someone had brought in foam and was now spraying like snow all over the room catching the ones on the table. Sebastian laughed at her cute outburst before twirling her around and carried on dancing mindless of the falling snow like snow around them.

"Dam I left my phone in the car" Blaine stopped as he felt his pockets. "I was going to text Wes or someone see if there around, but." As he looked up to see more people than before and so knew they must have been in the large lounge room. Apart from then hall it was the second biggest room in the school and motioned for Shelby to follow as they moved past people in the corridor either passed out or lying in the middle talking.

"Christ the floor is shaking. We must be close" Puck said as they rounded the corner. They stopped as they saw the hall crowded and knew they had arrived. Smirking, they looked on as people came out of the open double door in the middle covered in white stuff.

"Foam party" Mike called out excitedly. They all knew now that this party just got better, and despite them being there, looking for their missing leader. They couldn't help but go inspect a place that clearly had alcohol if by the way some people were hanging over furniture was any indication and made their way down.

Shelby and Blaine finally made it around the corner only for the older woman to growl out in agitation as they came across a sea of kids. She curled her lip as one passed her drenched in something she really didn't want to know. As she looked on down the hall. Blaine sighed and turned to look at her.

"If there anywhere it's going to be beyond those doors down there" And pointed to the large set in the middle. She sighed and nodded. Great….Just have to get through the mob. As they started down the hall dodging and passing by the drunk kids.

"I know this is going to mess up my clothes" Kurt muttered snidely as he stepped over a blacked out boy in the middle as Quinn snorted.

"Seriously?" He glared at the blonde girl. "This is Jacob Mark's it cost me an arm." She chuckled and faced the front. They were almost at the middle when Santana stopped suddenly resulting in the others behind her bumping into each other.

"Dam it Satan" Kurt all but shrieked as he bounced back slightly and almost touching a foam covered kid and jumped out of the way

"Santana?" Mercedes's asked as the Latina in question spotted one very big problem coming to meet them from the other end.

"Shit" She muttered as Quinn made her way to the front.

"Santana what—Oh"

Shelby came to a stop as she saw the others and glared at them as stood just on the other end of the doors. Giving them all the evil eye from Kurt who hid behind his friend to Finn who looked to the floor and the others as Mike and Tina found each other interesting; she glanced at the floor at the front as Quinn smiled and to Puck and Santana who simply shrugged. She rolled her eyes knowing it was too much to ask for them to actually wait.

Sighing again she motioned for them to come closer.

"Well seeing as it was too much to ask you actually do as you're told." She ignored the grins coming from. "You can help me find this Hunter person." She had to shout as the music was now too loud for them to hear her as they nodded and moved over to the large doors. What she saw when she got inside shocked her.

Staring at the sea of white foam covered kids, she was surrounded by a sea of drunken semi naked kids. She gasped when she saw them dancing on the long tables and even more so by the amount of bottles that littered the floor Puck's eyes widened when he saw the kegs in the corner and was about to move over but a really hard glare from the older woman made him stay in line. She took a deep breath knowing that she was a little out of her depth here.

Not only did she not know this place but this party put the ones she had witnessed at Carmel to shame. Never before was there so much chaos very carefully she tapped Blaine who looked at her and she leant down to speak to him.

"Who do you need to find" He paused for a few seconds before replying.

"Just follow me and I'll find them." It wasn't the answer she was after but nodded none the less. Motioning for them to follow but not go anywhere near the alcohol. She followed Blaine into the room as the others looked around at the mass surrounding them as Puck so desperately wanted to go do a keg stand, the Latina knew his pain and tapped him on the arm before nodding to the table just ahead of them.

He looked and on seeing its contents smiled at her before looking to see if Shelby was looking, she wasn't and so they both ducked quickly away from the line and over to the table as she nearly drooled over the mixers.

"Tell me have we died….Seriously" She asked looking at him as he leered over the beer and snagged one up, shrugging.

"Beats me but if I'm with you then I'm sure as hell not in no Jewish heaven." He looked at the beer he was about to drink and shrugged again.

"Not that I'm fucking complaining and smiled at her as she made a quick drink and tapped his bottle.

"Here's to snobby rich kids who know how to party"

Eventually after long search in which Shelby was sure her heels were now ruined. Blaine finally came across his friends who had been sat back in the leather chairs after having migrated from the bench and was laughing after giving up on looking after Rachel who had vanished as he stood in front of them.

Wes laughed at something his friend said before glancing up and seeing Blaine but didn't pay it any heed and looked back at what the girl he was speaking to was saying before jumping straight out of his chair and spinning to face them something that could only be said as horror on his face. As he hit the other two and as they looked up that to saw that the others had come at last for Rachel. And where out of their seats at the same speed as Wes.

Something which struck Shelby as suspicious.

"Blaine" The taller boy shouted out a little too cheerfully as they patted him on the back as a way of greeting. He smiled and nodded; he lent in closer and tried to speak as best he could.

"….Rachel…Video…Kid named….." They knew what it was he was on about and all looked slightly paler for it. About ten minutes before he arrived they looked over and saw that Rachel was no longer on the table something which they knew they should investigate but couldn't be bothered and so didn't and now they were in shit for it.

The rest of the kids had taken to looking out at the jungle that was the party as Kurt thought valiantly to save his cardigan which was in danger of getting soaked and had dodged anyone that got close to him he gave them all looks of disdain and hated being here he sighed and looked up at the large group dancing just a few feet away from him he watched as most were half nude and cringed. Why would they even bother with something like that and once more took a step to the left to avoid being bashed into only to stare straight ahead of him.

His eyes widened and his jaw slowly dropped as he came across the very person they had been here to save. But from the looks of it she didn't saving. In fact. It looked like she was right at home and so knew that this was something only Shelby could handle.

Shelby was giving the stammering boys a look of suspicion. She could tell that they were hiding something by the way they held themselves. She saw it all the time with the kids at school and so was about to ask them herself when a tap on her shoulder had her looking around to find Kurt next to her.

She looked at him as he pointed behind him and she looked up at the new direction kids only to find she was down two and closed her eyes. Dam it they could never not get into trouble could they? And nodded that she knew now and was going to thank him when he shook his head. He knew that Puck and Santana had dived away ages ago and with a nod of his head; this time motioned for her to follow him as she eyed him funny before acquiescing to his request.

The three Warblers where trying to come up with something they could use as a cover and looked back to Blaine who was eyeing them weirdly only for them to see that Shelby had now gone and suddenly none of them felt good. They knew this was not going to end well, and so decided to flee whilst they could before it were discovered they had anything to do with this and so with a few more pats to the shoulder they fled the area leaving a very confused ex Warbler.

Santana and Puck were on to round three with their drinks and had drifted slightly as the Latina looked around appreciating the site of the half nude people. The girls especially as she gave them the once over, it wasn't like she was cheating it was just taking in a beautiful thing when it passed her.

Puck saw her leering and high-fived her and pulled her further into the crowd.

Kurt finally came to a stop and as he did the others, who had seen them go and followed stopped to. Shelby didn't know why he had brought her here and was about to give him a look of questioning when he pointed ahead of him and she looked up following his direction until she came across what it was he had seen and just like him before. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped in shock.

The rest had battled their way to the front and as they to saw what the others were seeing. They all had mixed reactions. Mercedes's was one that looked like they had been gifted with the best gossip ever; Mike and Tina had the same expressions of shock and looked away in embarrassment. Quinn smirked to herself and knew she had the mother load of torture material and Finn was his usual mailman mantra.

The two breakaway's had made their way through the crowd and had just looked up when both stopped in their tracks straws in mouth. Or for Puck lips over bottle as they came in direct line with the rest of the groups who was staring right at them

"Shit MS C" Puck nearly choked on his drink as the older woman looked on in shock and he was about to take the rap for them both when a hit from the girl next to him had him looking.

"What"

"They're not looking at us." He scrunched his face in a questioning look. "What?"

She gave him a small glance and nodded to them.

"They are not looking at us" He turned his face back to them only to find she was right. It wasn't them the teacher and the others were looking at…So what was it? Confused both turned around in the same direction and once they caught on their reactions wasn't of shock like the others, at first. But then it changed into a lecherous look as a grin spread over his face and the Latina was once more eyeing the appreciative scene in front of her.

Coming off the table Sebastian and Rachel had migrated to the middle of the make shift dance floor and were joined by the others a little while later. She had Seb were still dancing, both their tops had now gone somewhere….Where she had no idea, but as long as he kept getting this cherry stuff her it could stay lost.

Another body joined their little dance and she turned to find it was Jason's girlfriend, Amanda as she smiled at her and slid her hands over her bare hips. She shivered slightly and was pulled closer. Sebastian saw the new interaction and chuckled before moving a little closer. He knew the other three where keeping watch of Rachel and he loved nothing more than winding them up, if they saw what was happening now than they were sure to flip.

The attractive Auburn haired girl lent in and whispered something in her ear making her giggle. She didn't have a clue what it was and caught only the words shot and so was assuming that she asked if she wanted to go get another shot and nodded, only for Amanda to pull back with a feral grin adorning her face.

Needless to say she didn't get her shot. But this wasn't so bad either she found so went with it, it was a party after all. And kissed the other girl back with more enthusiasm than before as hands found their way into her hair and gripped it tightly. The boy behind them laughed and ran his hand up her arm before stepping back and watched.

And that was what they were all-seeing. It was a far cry from the teary eyed girl they were all intent to rescuing as part of a prank. Shelby stood rooted to the spot in shock at seeing her only daughter making out with another person…..And a girl.

She couldn't help but note that it was about as intense as what she did with Puck when she caught them once and was now wondering. Speaking of, she watched as the boy himself moved closer to his currently busy girlfriend, it didn't matter to him that she was technically cheating. It was with another girl. His day-dream was coming true as he got closer. He could see that the Auburn was extremely good-looking, and so wondered if she was single…..Maybe if they were all drunk enough he could make one of his biggest fantasy's come true and was just about to make his presence known when he was yanked back by a firm hand.

Shelby had, after staring stupidly at her younger self for what must have been more than she had ever done. Snapped out of her trance. She saw Noah make his way over and decided to intervene knowing that if he got an up close view he would never split them up and stopped him before he got any closer. He looked at her and she shook her head. He pouted but stayed back as she went ahead and moved right behind her daughter.

Amanda opened her eyes to see the taller woman standing right behind Rachel and she pulled back and when the younger girl opened her eyes she looked at her with a half drunk half questioning gaze.

"There's a really old woman standing right behind you." She muttered as Rachel blinked a few times before and with really slow reflexes turned around to see what she was on about and coming face to chest with the older version of herself. She turned back round to face the starring red-head and smiled stupidly.

"It's fine. It's just my Mom" She called out cheerfully and not taking in Amanda's wide-eyed look until it finally came to her a few minutes later. And a few too late.

"…..Wait." And turned back round this time looking up and seeing the pissed of expression of the older woman. Knew this was real.

Well shit

"Hello….Rachel" Shelby hissed at the very intoxicated girl as Rachel did the stupid thing and waved back in reply making the others snort with laughter as Shelby bristled with rage.

"So 'they were going to force you to drink coffee' were they?" She asked sarcastically as the younger girl closed her eyes for a second before opening them to find her current nightmare still standing in front of her.

Yep. Definitely real.

"Make you suffer by listening to rap music to?" Shelby hissed taking a step closer. Even though she was drunk to the level of her eyeballs. Rachel still knew a threat when she saw one. And as she was seeing two, she knew better when to try to say anything; her natural flight of fight instinct came creeping up and at that moment in time she chose flight.

Shelby watched as she took a step back to counter her one forward and grinned maliciously. So her little darling was preparing to run was she? The others could only watch on the biggest grins adorning their faces as they watched what could only be described as a very intoxicated mouse standing within striking distance of a snake. The mouse in question had to hold up her hand in response as she tried to get her bearings. The blatant snub incensed the older woman even more.

"Rachel answer me now! Just what the hell is going on here!" She hissed at her eyes narrowed. Yep…Definitely a snake. Movement from the side had them looking and see a bare chested Sebastian smirking at the scene as Quinn spoke up.

"What's the Meerkat doing here?" She accused as they looked at him. Shelby turned to see what she knew to be the ex-leader of the warblers and looked pointedly at his semi nakedness as the blonde glanced at and saw the death glare he was getting. Now he was used to intimidation as he was very efficient in it, but now to be standing on the receiving end of the legendary national champion's…Well he did not like it one bit.

"So your Sebastian then" She asked looking round at him now he gave her an uneasy look and nodded. The rest of the New Directions were loving every second of his restlessness. Finn being the most after last year's photo debacle he deserved a little payback.

"Do you have anything to do with this" As she held out her hand to Rachel as if making an example as he looked at her and shook his head. "No…I merely arrived and saw her like that. I only asked if she wanted to dance." He stated as the others gave him mixed looks of disbelief and contempt. He held up his hands and shrugged.

"Look I only saw her here if you want the real culprit, why don't you ask the three that are sitting over there." And pointed to the sofa that was now empty before looking back at them with a mocking smile.

"Oh. They seem to have disappeared." Before smirking slyly.

"Pretty convenient wouldn't you say?"

Shelby had to hold Puck back as the bigger boy growled and went for him she put her hand on his arm and shook her head, she didn't have time for this, she turned back to Rachel who had, somehow, gotten hold of a straw that was attached to the bottle Amanda was holding as she giggled in between sips, Shelby grit her teeth and forced herself not to blow up right there instead nodded to Puck to go get his touchy, feely girlfriend away from the other girl, which he did, albeit sadly.

"Hey Pucky!" She yelled on seeing him. Amanda looked at him with a smirk as he grinned sheepishly before turning back to his girlfriend.

"Sorry bout this Rach." He muttered, and before she had time to ask or even know what he said, he bent down and lifted her up, she squealed a little on being lifted from the floor before getting flung over his shoulder as he turned to the older woman who had watched.

"What now Miss C?" She closed her eyes before nodding to the door and sighed. "Take her to the car please. Noah."

He nodded and started towards the exit as the drunken girl over his shoulder lifted her head and realized that she was moving. She fidgeted slightly before mumbling.

"Where we going?"

"Home Rach. We need to get you sobered," He glanced at her before adding. "Your Mom is going to murder you."

To this the younger girl shook her head and grinned drunkenly before replying. "No she won't she always say's I'm the double of her, pretty much the same person. She can't kill me otherwise she wouldn't exist." She placed her head on her hand and smirked, proud of her logic as Puck shook his head. Normally even slightly drunk she had a grasp on her better senses than this, she must have drunk some serious shit to have come up with something as stupid as that.

'What the hell had she been drinking' he thought to himself as she lifted her head again and started to wave to the others who were still enjoying the party.

"Farewell good people." She began as the rest who had laughed and reveling in what they witnessed, followed the two out to the cars. Shelby rolled her eyes and on giving Sebastian one last glare. Turned and made her way out.

"Rest assured I will be back."

"Not in this lifetime." The older woman muttered and edged around a large puddle of foam giving it a look of distaste before carrying on. Rachel waved to Amanda who had watched them go with amusement as she waved to her and smiled.

"I'll think of you!" She called back as Mercedes, who had giggled with Kurt whispered, "After tonight. I think all will be thinking of her." As they broke down into laughter, She turned her head to see Puck who was slowly walking down the hall as Santana caught up to them loving every minute as she had more to use against her friend as the smaller girl kicked him slightly in the stomach making him grunt.

"Fuck, Rach! Don't do that." She pouted and spoke.

"Well hurry up, Horsey. Don't you know we'll be late." Before looking away finding something else that caught her attention as the Latina cackled madly next to them.

"Bet she'll think differently once she gets home." He muttered hefting her higher as they made it to the entrance of the building and turned waiting for Shelby only to find her right behind them having been taking the things Rachel had picked up along the way off her and back where they belonged. She waved her hand, now more irritated than ever as they moved outside into the car park and back to the cars.

Once they had all gotten to the cars they had come in she opened the door and pressed the button allowing Santana to pull on the back as Puck gently dropped the wasted smaller girl onto the back seat. She giggled as she bounced lightly causing Shelby to exhale before she looked to the others and speaking.

"I'm sorry to have made you all come along. If I had known what to have expected, I wouldn't have brought you all." She said as Kurt shook his head and replied.

"Oh trust us Miss Corcoran. We wouldn't have wanted to miss out on saving Rachel when she was like this." He nodded as Mercedes took over,

"For anything in the world." The older woman pursed her lips knowing that was code for 'We scored the mother of all gossip and are now going to use it against her once she remembers. She had a suspicion that Rachel wouldn't remember half of the party given how drunk she was, and normally when it comes to gossip she would take pity on her, as she and Puck had caused quite enough of it in school.

But given the circumstances she felt it was justified and so nodded giving them one last smile before turning to the two on the other side as the rest got into their cars.

"Thank you for helping." Santana scoffed and held up her hand, smirking. "Our pleasure Miss C, really." She took in the smug cat-like smile coming from the other girl and did believe her on that as they waved and made their way back to the car before Shelby opened the door and got into the driver's seat. She was about to yell some more in the car now that they were alone only to find the younger girl passed out on the back seat.

She frowned at the slight drool covering the cover but knew that it was no good to try to wake her so merely backed out once the others had left and followed them as they made their way back to Lima. Once she got her home Shelby was going to make sure that Rachel would regret what had taken place today so much, that she would run the opposite direction the next time the word 'Alcohol' was used.

She would make sure of it.


End file.
